The Side of Human Sickness
by wolfelements
Summary: Becoming human isn't what it's cracked up to be, not with severe allergies. Sastiel.


Written for Sastiel Saturday on Tumblr.

One moment Sam was scanning the two prescriptions in his hands while a very human Castiel glared at the antibiotic booster shot the nurse was about to inject into his arm. The next he was in the emergency room, staring at Castiel—his Cas—from across the room as doctors and nurses rushed around his bed.

He could feel Dean's hand on his arm, but it did nothing to calm his trembling nerves. "He could have died. I shouldn't have…"

"What? Taken him to the doctor?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "He is sturdy even as a human now, but Sammy, c'mon. What did the free clinic doctor say he had?"

"Strep throat. He said Cas probably has had it for a while." Sam mumbled, pressing his back into the wall, eyes zeroing in on the IV that was pumping fluids and who knew what into his angel. "If I had taken him sooner they wouldn't have needed to give him that shot, just the pills."

"And you would have if he had told you he wasn't feeling well. He's human now, but damn stubborn and thinks he's still angel grade. Idiot." Dean's tone was part annoyed and part fond. "Sides, he wouldn't have handled the pills either."

"They thought they were going to have to assist his breathing, Dean." Sam made a strangled noise and covered his face. "He's an angel, human or not, how could…"

"Shit, Sam, it's not like Cas needed to worry about his vessel being allergic to penicillin. Angel mojo probably went ninja on germs." Dean gave him a look before straightening as the doctor approached.

It took five hours of Castiel observation, paperwork, and finally Castiel not looking amused about anything for them to get out and make it back to the bunker. Castiel was in full blown grumpy mode as Sam ushered him to their room and Sam wasn't sure if he'd get punched if he laughed at Castiel's expression of utter contempt and misery. "I have been brought down by germs and mold."

"Now you know, though." Sam could tell Castiel was about to start pouting, something he did when he was tired and wanting Sam to take care of him. Sam smiled and set to the task of stripping him down and burying him in the covers. Sam reached out and ran his fingers through hair that actually looked longer, if not sweaty from fever. "We can even get you a fancy bracelet that doctors can see, so they never give you penicillin again. So neither one of us have to go through this again."

"You want to buy me jewelry?" Castiel asked. His voice was raw and nearly gone from the strep, but his tone of awe was as clear as a cloudless morning.

Sam found himself laying down on the bed, on top of the covers, with a hand massaging its way through Castiel's hair. He cleared his throat, face turning red. "Yes. I'd give you another kind as well, if I had the courage."

"Sam," Castiel breathed, fighting briefly with the blankets to pull his hand out and lightly touch Sam's jawline. It was a place Castiel had always liked. Sam remembered how Castiel would occasionally stare at it, in the beginning when Sam thought Castiel hated him. Sam blinked and watched as Castiel smiled at him, a slow build of one which showed how tired he was. "I'd accept anything from you, even that."

Sam knew he was blushing heavily. "You would? If I asked…that? I mean, a lot of hunters never get married. And…shit. You would?"

"Yes. If I was back with my grace, my wings…I'd offer you that feather."

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe. Like suddenly he needed the assistance of breath that the doctors thought Castiel needed. Finally, a large gulp of air cleared his head. He kissed Castiel gently on the forehead. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Hmm, same," came Castiel's sleepy reply.

Sam draped an arm over him and watched his eyes flutter closed. He stayed awake, despite sleep begging him to join in. Dean would be back from the pharmacy soon and the fun of trying to get Castiel to actually take the medication would begin. Which, considering the last medicine Castiel had recieved, Castiel had a right to fight.

Still, Sam stayed awake watching him breathe. A thumb occasionally stroking Castiel's stubble covered cheek. Watching and thinking about the fact that he pretty much just told Castiel that he planned to marry him.

Oddly, that was the one thing that didn't scare him at all.


End file.
